1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an immunoassay method and a test kit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known immunoassay methods comprise reacting an immobilized component (B) to bind specifically to a material (A) to be measured. A label can be present in component (B) or component (A). The binding reaction is conducted at a pH of 7-8, followed by measurement of the amount of the label (such as JPN Patent No. 118159/1982).
Among the materials of interest however, are some whose concentration is too high to be measured by these known methods. Since there is a limitation of measurable concentration range in these methods, they have drawbacks in that it is necessary to dilute the test material resulting in a complicated procedure.